Making it Up
by Kaira themes
Summary: [Kira x Katou] Kira and Katou had decided to go to the beach...


This is a fanfic written for the 30kisses community on Livejournal, where I have claimed Kira/Katou. It was written for the theme "The Sound of Waves".

I do not own Angel Sanctuary, it is the brain child of Kaori Yuki. Nor did I make the 30 themes list.

* * *

Inwardly, Katou was happy.

Outwardly, Katou was bitching about how just Kira and Katou going to the beach together without the rest of the gang was really quite faggish.

Of course, from all the bitching he gave, he didn't actually not go, and that was something. Kira knew that Katou was just being Katou, so he didn't let it bother him.

It was a very good day to go to the beach. The sky was clear, the sun was bright (and warm), and there were a ton of really hot babes running around in bikinis.

"Hey," Kira said upon finding one that tickled his fancy. "It's a nice day, isn't it?"

The girl looked at him, eyed him for a moment, and then gave a _very_ charming smile. "Hello," she all but purred. Katou couldn't help but notice that she was a bit of a slut. Her breasts were practically falling out of her top. He hadn't really noticed it before (well, he had, but it hadn't bothered him before).

"My name's Kira Sakuya," Kira introduced himself. "I let my dog off of his leash a little while ago, but now it seems I can't find him."

"Is that so?" the girl asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and she all but tried to merge her body with his. "I'm Houshi Dai. I suppose we better go find him."

"Yes. Poor Fluffy. I hope we find him," Kira said. His voice sounded strained, as if he was about to cry. It also sounded very phoney, and Katou noted that the girl must be either really stupid, or _really_ slutty to be falling for it.

"I hope so too," she said, and the two of them began kissing.

"You're not going to find him in his mouth, ho," Katou pipped up from the sand only a couple of feet away.

The girl pulled away from Kira and glared at Katou. "I think we found your bitch, Kira-san."

Katou looked at her, then felt his chest. "Odd, last time I checked I thought bitches were female." He frowned, and looked at her, then his face lit up. "Oh! Look who fits that description."  
She flushed with anger, but Kira cupped her chin. "Shh, Mai-chan," Kira said, pulling her face over again so she was looking back at him.

"Dai," she corrected him.

"Dai-chan, sorry," he said, and they began kissing again.

Katou rolled his eyes, made a gagging motion, and then stood up and walked away on his own. He could no doubt find a better girl than Kira had. One not quite as stupid or slutty.

Upon deciding that there wasn't a single girl on the beach who fit that description, he got dressed and went to go wait by their bikes until Kira got bored and went to find him.

It was quite a few hours later, and the sun was beginning to set. Katou had seen a ton of people leave. He had gotten too hot and taken off his shirt, leaving him in only his jeans. He had bought and consumed three ice creams, and was now working on his fourth. Katou was very, very bored. Though he had screamed out to the beach "Kira, I'm gonna leave you, asshole," several times (and getting quite a few looks each time), he made no move to get on his bike and leave.

"Hope you weren't waiting long," Kira said from behind him, and Katou jumped, nearly dropping his mint chocolate chip ice cream. He quietly wondered how Kira did that.

"Only about eight hours," Kira said, rolling his eyes. "I suppose you two had wild and passionate sex or something for the past eight hours."

Kira laughed. "Even I'm not that great, Katou. And if I was, I doubt she would be."

Katou growled, taking a bite of his ice cream angrily and trying not to wince when the cold began to hurt his teeth. "Then where the fuck were you?"

"Well, we had sex," Kira said. "Then she bought me lunch. Then I got to play volleyball with all of her hot friends, then we had sex again, then she bought me supper, and we had sex one last time before I came back here." Upon seeing the look Katou was giving him (which would probably worry him a bit more if Katou didn't have ice cream on his face) he shrugged. "I tried to find you. Are you hungry?"

Katou moved the hand that was holding the ice cream to draw Kira's attention. "No, I'm not fucking hungry," he growled.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Kira said, rolling his eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair (which was slightly tangled. Apparently, he had gone swimming. Or had sex in a bed of seaweed. Or both.) "I know that we were supposed to hang out together, but you're the one who took off."

"You're the one who thought making out with some hooker was more important than his friend!" Katou growled.  
Kira frowned, then took Katou by the wrist and started leading him towards the beach.

"What are you - Hey! Let go of me!" Katou yelped, kicking off his shoes before Kira lead him into the sand. He really hated having sand in his shoes.

Kira didn't say anything the whole time he lead Katou, and didn't stop until they reached an almost secluded corner of the beach.

"Kira, what the fuck do you think you're doing!" Katou demanded, his ice cream already beginning to melt and run down his hand and drip onto the sand. He licked some of it off of his hand and then began working on the base of the ice cream that was melting the most, not taking his eyes off of Kira.

"Look," Kira said, pointing towards the sunset. Katou looked. It was really beautiful, reflecting off of the water, making it picture perfect. The sounds of the waves lapping gently onto the shore and crashing lightly against the rocks was a wonderful finisher.

"It's a sunset. Big fucking deal," Katou snapped.

Kira sighed. This was so much easier with a girl. "I wish you could see the sunset I see. It's even more beautiful in your eyes."

Katou gave a start, and just as he was about to look at Kira to know what the hell he was going on about, he felt Kira's tongue at the side of his mouth.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Katou asked, jumping away and throwing his ice cream at Kira. It landed right on the tattoo Kira had across his chest and then slid off.

"You had ice cream on your face," Kira said, trying not to flinch when the freezing ice cream hit him, and pointing at Katou's face. "And now I have ice cream all over me. Lick it off."

"Lick your own goddamned ice cream," Katou snapped, turning on his heel. "I'm not one of your fucking hookers." He mentally seethed. What the fuck did Kira think he was doing, playing with him like that? He should know better!

Kira watched him leave, and after he disappeared from view, he stripped down and jumped into the ocean to clean himself off. "Katou," he murmured to the now-night sky.

When he went back to where their bikes had been, he noticed that Katou was gone and that his bike was on it's side. He picked it up, glad that there was no real damage to it besides a couple of scratches, and began to head back to Tokyo. It was going to take a lot of drugs to make this up to Katou.

* * *

Con crit more than welcome. Flames will be mocked.


End file.
